


Run

by theheartfalls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheartfalls/pseuds/theheartfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis reflects, because it’s all he has left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The Worst Best Friend Ever, and even some of the sentences in here are her words. Just. Don’t kill me.

_It’s always have, but never hold._

He’ll always have him.

But he can’t hold anymore.

And he chose this.

He chose cold nights with Eleanor. He chose dates stalked by paparazzi. He decided to watch from the sidelines as Harry fell into a friendship with someone else that they used to have. He willingly released him to the world, knowing well enough that he could lose him. 

He walked away. He let Harry slip through his fingers and now he was watching as someone else picked up the pieces he left behind. He saw it online, in tweets sent back and forth, and in Harry’s face every time they were together. 

Harry was his. He knew it just like he knew no one would replace Harry in his life. He was so certain of it that he would bet his own life. They belong to each other, at their very core. On a soul deep level, they were meant to be. Created and purposed to be together, they had been placed on this Earth to help the other grow. If soulmates existed, Harry Styles was all that and more to Louis. 

And he chose to hide. He chose to pretend and deceive and hurt the one person who he absolutely could not live without. He left Harry, alone and unhappy. He lied to everyone and continued to pretend to be something he was not, all for the sake of himself.

He couldn’t have, shouldn’t have, expected Harry to wait around. It was wrong to think that time would stop for him and everyone would just wait for him to change his mind. The world wasn’t at his beck and call. 

Harry deserved more than that, and he had found it. He had found acceptance and life and a reason to smile. Of all the things Louis had expected, it was not to see that smile shine so brightly for anyone that wasn’t him. It was a selfish thought, but he hadn’t seen Harry that happy in far too long. 

The worst parts of him hated Nick. He hated the way he had stolen Louis’ entire world in one foul swoop, taking all that mattered and giving it all the more reason to never see him again. To never come back to him. 

Nick gave Harry purpose again, when Louis did nothing but destroy. He broke Harry down and Nick built him up. Cause and effect. It was a tug of war for Louis, debating with himself on how he really felt and how he should feel. It wasn’t fair for him to be selfish. He wasn’t allowed to want Harry if he couldn’t tell the world. 

Harry was better than that. Harry was meant for more than that. He was meant to be bragged on and loved openly and honestly, for the whole world to see.

And whoever can do it is braver than him, and deserved Harry more.


End file.
